


West Luna High School

by orphan_account



Category: the lunar chronicles
Genre: Alterna universe, F/M, High School, everyone’s pretty sad, no fighting wars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 16:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21164861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Pretty much if the tlc characters were in high school





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment saying if you like it or not, I rlly wanna know!! Please!!! ❤️

Cinder  
I woke up to a rainy, crappy day. I got up did my chores and then watched my two step sisters drive off to school. Then I started to walk. I’m not allowed in the same car as them because we aren’t “blood related”. So I walk to school every single day. At least I have Iko. Iko is my best friend and I preferably spend a lot of days at her house because I don’t want to be near my horrid stepmother. “CINDER!!!!!” I looked up to the scream I hear every morning. “Hey Iko, you ready?” I walked up to her front porch and she took me inside. “Let’s eat breakfast.” She said. I opened my mouth to tell her I already ate, but she silenced me knowing it was a lie. We ate some pancakes and eggs her mom made and then went off to school. We walked for about fifteen minutes and made it only ten minutes before class. Iko fell into my arms and let out a muffled squeal. “Iko! Iko! What’s wrong?” I asked her trying to hold her up. “K-k- Kai! He’s over there!” I rolled my eyes and looked to where she was pointing. Kai stood there chatting with his friends. “Iko you’re ridiculous!” She stood up and crossed her arms. “He’s hot okay!” I gave her a small smile and walked it my locker to get my stuff for first period. I waved goodbye to Iko as the bell rang and headed to science. I took my seat in the back row where i could be alone. The school is huge and there’s about fifty kinds per class so sitting alone is hard. My stepsister Pearl came up to me and threw a necklace at me. “It broke. Fix it. NOW” she said, loud enough for the row in front of me to turn around. “Hey that’s no way to talk to a pretty lady.” The kid in front of me said. I rolled my eyes, it wasn’t a complement he just flirts with every girl and hopes he can get some “fun” out of it. I tied the string of her necklace together and handed it back to her. She left. Not even a thanks! “Attention class!” Our teacher said. For the next few weeks we are going to be working in groups of seven to eight on a project!” The class cheered. “But I’m picking your groups.” The cheering stopped. She read through names and names and I just waited for her to call mine. “Okay and the last group.” She started. “Carswell, Scarlet, Ze’ve, Winter, Jacin, Kai and Cinder” my head shot up at the sound of my name. I walked over to the part of the room she put us in. I looked at my group. Carswell, or thorne as he likes to be called, was the boy that flirts with everyone. Ugh. Scarlet was pretty chill as long as your on her good side. Ze’ve, her boyfriend, looks really scary but I’ve heard he’s actually really nice. Winter who is actually my step cousin so I’m pretty cool with her. Jacin who pretty much hates everyone except winter, they’re best friends. And Kai. Beautiful Kai. Wait what? I mean Kai, the self centers star baseball player. That I definitely don’t like. We used to be best friends until high school. He joined baseball. Became popular. Forgot about me. I shook myself out of my trace and saw everyone staring at me. Crap. I’ve been staring at Kai for the past three minutes. He grinned. “Is there a problem?” I gaped at him. “N-no! You just look really familiar and I can’t put my finger on it. That’s all!” I fake chucked and looked away. I glanced up at him and saw he looked really sad. “Well!” Winter said, “Lets get started on our project shall we?” There was a soft knock on the door and a short girl with long blonde braids walked in and talked to the teacher. Our teacher pointed at us and the girl walked over. “Um hi everyone.” She said shyly. “I’m Cress, I just moved here.”


	2. Chapter 2

KAI

I woke up to my loud alarm. “Kai? Are you awake?” My stepdad Torin asked. “Yeah I guess.” I got ready for school and walked the same route I do everyday. I got to school and went to my locker. “Hey Kai.” I looked up and saw Levana smiling at me. She was wearing the least amount of clothes possible. “Uhm what do you want?” She smiled devilishly. “You.” I fake vomited and walked off. I looked around the courtyard full of people. I don’t like people. Well not many people, some are okay. I walked to te closest room and walked in locking the door behind me. I heard an electric drill. After looking around I realize I ran into wood shop. Ugh. The drill sound stopped. I contemplated my options, see who was in here or run out. Before I could decide I heard a familiar voice. “Who’s there?” The voice was tired. I stared at the person it came from. A beautiful girl, with her hair in a messy ponytail, she was wearing a grey tang top and camo sweatpants. My heart fluttered. “Cinder.” I barely breathed. She stopped and glared at me, putting her arms across her chest. “What the hell do you want?” She looked mad but also hurt. I frowned. I liked her, like liked her. I did since the end of eighth grade, wanting it to go away I avoided her.... making everything worst. “Uhm, i was trying the get away from everyone.” She snorted, “I thought you loved attention.” I looked to my feet. “Not when the one person you want to like you hates you.” She raised her eyebrows. “Levena gives you plenty of attention.” I laughed, “I’d have to be mentally insane to like her. Plus the person I like is nothing like her.” Cinder looked to the ground and I walked closer to her. “Oh yeah, and who’s she.” She mumbled. I snickered and her head shot up. “Not that i care.” I sighed, “i think you know who it is, Cinder.” She shrugged. “It’s you. It’s always been you. I know you hate be but-“ she put her hand over my mouth to shut me up. “I don’t hate you. You hurt me, that’s all.” She smiled I explained why I avoided her and she sat on one of the tables. We were really close to each other. “I hope you can forgive me...” she took her hand and brushed it against my cheek. Then she grabbed my shoulders and hugged me. Hugged me! We both laughed. “I do.” She put her arms around my neck and I held her waist. I leaned close to her and looked into her eyes. She took the message and nodded. Before I could, she closed the gap between us and kissed me. I melted and held her closer. It felt like fire works we’re going off! She lightly bit my bottom lip making me gasp. I coaxed her mouth open and she explored my mouth. She pulled my hair making it a mess but I didn’t care. The doorknob jiggled and there was knocking. She untangled her fingers from my hair and jumped off the table. She walked over to the door and opened it. “Oh hello, Mr Mishophe! Uhm Kai and I were just working on something, I didn’t realize I locked the door. I’m terribly sorry.” Cinder said. Mr Mishophe just smiled and assured us it was fine. We walked out awkwardly heading to the courtyard. “So uhm, do you maybe want it be my uh.... girlfriend?” I asked. Cinder laughed. “Sure.” She walked over to her locker to talk to Iko, the girl with blue hair. Ze’ve and his girlfriend walked up to me. Ze’ve was smirking. “Did you have some fun?” I looked at him confused. “You’re hair is a mess.” I blushed and ran off to the bathroom to fix it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarlet POV

I woke up and it was raining. Ugh. As quickly as I could, I ran around the farm feeding everyone. I was soaking wet by the time I finished so I decided take a shower. 

I put on my plaid red shirt and some washed out blue jeans. I brushed out the knots in my hair and then curled it. It had stopped raining so I went outside and picked some tomatoes off the vine. I got out and made two lunches, putting extra tomatoes in one of them.

I heard honking out side and ran out the door, yelling goodby to my grandma. “Hey Scar.” My boyfriend Ze’ve said as I opened the car door. We drove off to school listening to trashy music, as we do every day.

.....

As soon as I got to school I ran to my locker. “Hi Scarlet friend!” I looked up to see Winter. “Hey crazy. What’s up?” I asked. She giggled (I dont know why she kinda does that.) “I wanted to ask you about the project!” She explained. I face palmed. “Ugh..... I forgot about the project.” Winter sulked and walked away. But as soon as she saw Jacin her face lit up. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

“Hello.” I turned to see Ze’ve. “Want to walk around?” I nodded and we walked over to the courtyard. Ze’ve started to laugh like crazy. “What? What is it?!?” I asked. “Look at Kai and Cinder.” He whispered and pointed to them. The were walking together.... weird. “I thought Cinder hated Kai.” I said. “Look at his hair. I know Kai, we’re friends. He’d never walk around with his hair a mess. Wonder what they were doing....” he nudged me and smirked. I laughed. “Let’s go ask!” 

We walked over and both of their faces were bright red. After embarrassing them for a bit, Ze’ve and I walked to our first class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry it’s short, I have stuff to do.


End file.
